A Long Time Coming
by averyschaefer
Summary: This is based off of The Biggest Loser season 6 winner Michelle Aguilar and Jillian Michaels. Mostly PWP, with very mild plot.


**Disclaimer:** No infringement is intended, this is only meant for entertainment purposes.

…...

They barreled through the woman's hotel room, a frenzy hurricane of fast and intoxicated kisses. Hands clumsily pushed and pulled clothes that hid what both really wanted, making fabrics expand passed its elasticity capacity to only hang haphazardly off their slim figures. Though neither woman found much protests in the exchange of wanton, rough touches .It was all so decadent…._so wrong- _and yet, here they were in each other's willing arms, producing visceral sounds that should be heard only from their absent, endearing significant others.

Jillian pushed the shorter woman against the wall. The textured paint had the Latina groaning from the sheer dichotomy of pain and pleasure in the act, the utter surprise making taking her breath away before a raw shock settles between her thighs as she dares to look into her ex-personal trainer's eyes. This woman drove her up a wall, inspired her to change, and made her feel emotions that she desperately wanted-tried to shut off-obviously to no avail. It was almost embarrassing how aroused she was her chest heaving as if on the verge of having a panic attack, but her usual snarky comment she thought of saying got drowned out with ever audible breath, every wet slid of an invited tongue along her pulsating neck, every thrust of centered hips that made her institutively ground hers in return to the wicked touch.

In a drunken haze, her hands found purchase in soft thicken chestnut locks, wrenching Jillian's face, mouth open and panting to her away from marked collarbone.

"We can't-we shouldn't be…oh god, we shouldn't be doing this" the words came out with less conviction that the Latina words warranted, her breath and moans making the statement a lot less affirming. It was just so hard to think when she was in front of her, around her, eyes as black as night-full of desire. "This is wrong, we both are with people, we don't belong with each other."

Almost in a show of understanding Jillian halts all movement to the best of her ability, which only leaves her slightly squirming, her body still flushed against the long haired Latina's. "I know-don't you think I know Michelle! I'm sorry, I just…" Jillian apprehensively runs a knuckle across the woman's flushed cheek, flashing a look so full of yearning and heartbreak it literally hurts Michelle's heart, inconsequence she takes the darkness of her back of her eyelids. "I want you so bad it hurts sometimes." Jillian's voice sound like a child-which made Michelle open her eyes voluntarily to stare at heat and blunt truth shining through the trainer's features.

Jillian knew it was just something so addicting about her skin, her piercing, soft eyes and pouty mouth.

"I keep turning my brain off around you, hoping, praying that it will work, but it doesn't. I still want you..._I still want you_" The trainer steeled her jaw after the words came out more aggressive and hungry than she wanted them to, placing her forehead on the woman under her, both their lips are parted from gasping. Her insides were on fire to an unsettling degree since being in Michelle's hotel room, dry humping pinned to a wall. She knew it was wrong…so _wrong_. She had a loving girlfriend waiting for her at home and Michelle a comely fiancé, but when it came down to it, those things didn't matter. The sinfulness of the sweet brush of their hands, the history they had was better than any feeling a secure, safe relationship can give.

_Everything was so fucked_.

With an uncompromising force, Michelle fingers grazed the corner of Jillian's parted lips, she whimpered, being pleasantly surprised when a deft tongue snaked its way out, catching her index finger and trapping it between two soft lips.

"There's only gonna be heartache if we proceed-I know that and you know that. This is a mistake." She shook her head in disbelief, the more words came out of her mouth to not advocate sleeping with the woman, and she truly found herself not caring. It was as if her brain we spouting rationalities to make her feel better about cheating on the man that has stood by her through the thick and thin. God, _she was such a shitty person_.

She heard her hand move before feeling the soft thumb pad touching her cheek. Jillian let her index finger go before replying. "I do know that. I just find myself not caring anymore." Jillian's raspy voice, tingly and warm had the woman clenching her thighs, her eyes shut tight. The two hands pulling her closer into the slim body, her leg brushing the apex of the Latina's jeans, only helped cement the decision to stay the night. "Tell me you don't me to stay and I'll leave, I won't bother you again and it will be like this never happened. Look me in my eyes and tell me this doesn't mean anything to you" letting her hands trail down the front of Michelle's rumpled shirt, her fingers moving against the panting chest, down her ribcage to stop at the pants clasp, ready to unbutton the barrier.

Michelle found it harder to concentrate, the soft tinge of blackberries flitting in her nose. A curtain of wavy hair brushed her face, the feel of Jillian's hair billowing around her body, gave her guile to answer in action rather in words. Trapping the hand that was resting on her pants she guided Jillian in unbuttoning her jeans. As the zipper was slowly being undone, a moan was heard, but in honesty Michelle wasn't too sure who it came from. She was too busy focused on the warmth resonating from the hands pushing her jeans down her legs, where they rested crumpled around her ankles.

There was too many clothes separating them, so in a smooth move, Michelle undid Jillian's pants also, wanting to smell the woman's arousal in the air with her own, wanted to feel the heat between her thighs on her skin.

"I want t-this…I always wanted you Jillian" the words exited her mouth before Michelle could stop them. Her eyes widened, her hand coming up to her mouth in shock at her last sentence. Did she want the woman when she first met her? So long ago when she was depressed and felt undesirable under all those pounds of fat.

"Stop that-its ok. I'm not going anywhere, yeah?" Jillian green eyes searched the woman's as she nodded, her hand lowering the one that kept her from tasting the woman again. She kissed Micelle slowly, letting all the emotions run through her as tangible as she could make them, if only to ease the woman's woes, help her focus on their bodies and burning need. As the kiss became more urgent, Jillian helped Michelle out of her shirt, only to leave her bra in underwear. She let her gaze stray to appreciate the view, slim taut figure, tanned supple skin. All the hard work and sweat of exercise, where this attraction blossomed between them.

Jillian reasoned she ended up becoming smitten with Michelle when the woman was considering going home, to leave the ranch. Maybe the real reason was lost on her, but she couldn't let her leave, she was improving, shaping her life into what she wanted it to be and Jillian knew she would be doing her a disservice if she let her walk out the door.

Jillian took her shirt off in return, her body etched in perfection, her sleek muscles protruding from her tight skin. Watching Michelle's eyes darken she crashed their lips together, all teeth and tongue, the urgency making their actions more swift and passionate. Snaking her hand in the thick bunch of Michelle's hair she pulled the woman to her, felt hands around her neck aiding in letting no air between their skins. Groans and heavy breathing was the only audible noise in the dark hotel room. As she rained nibbles and kisses down Michelle's neck, her hands deftly unclasped her own bra, than Michelle's leaving both women topless, their nipples hard from arousal and the subtle chill in the air.

Gaining momentum the long haired Latina had them topple over, landing on the bed with a bounce. They chuckled, a hearty laugh boomed from Jillian's throat before the woman on top of her kissed the chuckles away with a moan. She smirked when thigh felt the wetness soaking the trainer's panties. Never the type to be topped, Jillian took full control, sliding Michelle's underwear down her legs and when it got caught, her feet shimmied it off said woman's legs the rest of the way, leaving her bare and open.

"I never knew how much I wanted you-never knew I could want someone so badly" Michelle found the words were hard to decipher because of the deep, erratic breaths in and out Jillian was doing, but Jillian couldn't help it, she found the timid sexuality quite arousing when worn on Michelle. Loved how her feminine hands shook as they traveled farther up, up, up until she reached the underside of her breast. Her breathed stalled for a second, looking deeply in the woman's eyes, daring her to proceed. She squirmed and bit her lip when Michelle's hand grasped her breast, a hard nipple getting trapped between her middle and ring finger to be pinched when she slowly tightened her hand.

In desperation Jillian brought her hand between their damp bodies, they both moaned when her fingers connected with a soft, wet center. Jillian let her fingers run between pliable lips to feel her muscles clenching as her light touch reached the hard nub. She found herself smiling against Michelle's chest as she watched the pleasure on the woman's face as she threw her back, watched the woman's arms tense, her fingers digging into the sheets, pulling the material around her head.

"Oh my-fu...you feel so good-so good" Michelle chanted breathlessly her head falling in the crook of Jillian's neck, her body moving slowly meeting her eager touch between her legs. With a tug to her hair she found herself falling into Jillian lips '_I want you to fuck me so badly' _poignant words spoken, lips ghosting over hers while those fingers were still bringing her to new heights, a growing sensation, a harsh heat began to spread through her body. She heard Jillian groan beneath her kissing her chest 'god_ you're so wet for me'. _

Michelle felt the heavy breath tickle her skin.

Those words were such an aphrodisiac, so arousing she found herself obliging the earlier request. Her fingers loving the woman's panties to the side to unveil her lips, she easily slipped inside, pooling wetness bubbled on her digits. It felt so good Michelle knew she couldn't retract her hand from the silken folds even if she wanted to. In complete ignorance she let her hands pad repeatedly brush up against Jillian's clit when rotating her hips as the trainer's fingers steadily fucked her. Finding the movement produced vulgarities to fly from the toned woman mouth she repeated the action, her thigh behind her hand producing more power behind her thrusts.

Two fingers delved into her pulsating heat so fast it took her breath away, the sensation was so prominent she was unable to close her mouth.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum don't stop, please don't stop!" Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears, but she couldn't stop moaning. Couldn't stop her body's thrusting hard between the trainers legs. With her fingers deep inside of Jillian's pussy along with two fingers curling and plunging inside of her she felt her stomach tighten. She fell over the edge with a throaty shriek as Jillian kissed and bit her bottom lip. The intensity of the orgasm had her hand clenching and curling hitting Jillian's spot precisely, as continue to moan and writhe through her orgasm as she felt Jillian fuck herself more on her clenched fingers and not too soon the woman was cumming right on her heels.

In exhaustion her body fell in a flop on Jillian. Her conscience was starting to niggle in guilt, but the tingly sensations of the big orgasm still overruled her brain from functioning properly.

Jillian twitched underneath the woman, she smiled as felt her chest, flush and damp with sweat being kissed slowly. She rubbed Michelle's lower back in adoration. Who would've thought the woman could fuck that good? She still couldn't move her legs. This is what it supposed to feel like, wasn't it? The burning passion between two people that consumed all in its wake. This is what was missing from her relationship with her loving girlfriend and so much more. Though the revelation didn't make her less of a bitch from cheating she knew.

She just realized she had a running idea of why it was so hard to resist Michelle, other than the knowledge of that the woman wanted her also. All thoughts could wait until she left the woman's presence. All other things were distractions, even her own conscience.


End file.
